Saiyans among heroes (Crossover DB BNHA)
by Gabriel Velajan
Summary: En una linea de tiempo diferente donde los humanos desarrollaron habilidades los cuales dominaron Quirk dos sayians que forman parte de la patrulla del tiempo se harán cargo de los villanos que quieran afectar y cambiar el rumbo de la historia


Sayian Among Heros

Capitulo 1: Saiyajins en un mundo de héroes

En una ciudad apartada de todo y ubicada fuera del alcance del tiempo, habitaban varios seres de diferentes razas y planetas, esta ciudad era conocida como conton city, era la ciudad que se encargaba de vigilar las líneas del tiempo bajo la supervisión del antiguo kaioshin y la kaioshin del tiempo. Pero algo estaba pasando en una línea de tiempo diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados a mirar...

Kaioshin del tiempo: no puedo creerlo, esta es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto.

Kaioshin anciano: esto es verdaderamente una calamidad, no sé cómo es posible que alguien pudiera entrar a esa línea del tiempo. Llegando a la habitación del tiempo donde se encontraban varios pergaminos que contenían las historias de las líneas del tiempo, llego Trunks el primer patrullero del tiempo y por ende el más experimentado.

Trunks: querían verme kaioshin del tiempo y antiguo kaioshin?

K.T: trunks podrías echarle un vistazo a este pergamino? Dijo la kaioshin entregándole a trunks el pergamino con la historia corrompida.

Trunks: claro, que historia ha cambiado esta vez. Cuando trunks abrió el pergamino en lugar de encontrarse con alguna cara conocida se encontraba mirando a un niño de pelo verde siendo golpeado por otro niño rubio que podía crear explosiones.

Trunks: yo... No conozco esta línea del tiempo. Creen que debamos enviar a otros patrulleros a investigar?

A.K: sería lo más sabio por hacer. La pregunta es, que patrulleros elegiremos? T.K: podríamos pedir ayuda a Isamu y Aren, son los suficientemente buenos para encargarse de esto.

A.K: si su rivalidad no se pone en frente, son la viva imagen de goku y vegeta.

Trunks: puede ser, pero son buenos en su trabajo... Los llamare y les avisaré. Dijo el chico peli morado saliendo de la habitación del tiempo y dirigiéndose a buscar a los patrulleros conocidos como Isamu y Aren

Aren se encontraba en una montaña entrenando su cuerpo con unas pesas en su piernas y muñecas

Aren: quiero perfeccionar el kaio-ken así lo lograre combinar con la nueva transformación que obtuve-estaba haciendo flexiones hasta que llego trunks

Trunks: aquí estas te necesitamos que te presentes en la sala del tiempo ahora-su tono es de mandato

Aren: ya voy déjeme terminar-haciendo 5 flexiones mas se quita las pesas y se va con trunks

Isamu por su parte se encontraba comiendo mientras observaba a algunos patrulleros entrenar, la fuerza especial tiano fue la que decidió observar esta vez.

Isamu: creo que tiano es como majin buu bueno, es inocente y le gusta jugar.

Trunks: Isamu.

Isamu: si jefazo?

Trunks: necesito que vengas conmigo y con Aren a la sala del tiempo ahora. Dijo trunks con firmeza mientras Isamu terminaba su ramen.

Isamu: así que Aren y yo tendremos una misión juntos? Genial!

Aren: esta será una prueba para ver cuánto hemos mejorado karock.

Isamu: deja de llamarme por mi nombre de saiyan sabes que fui criado en la tierra con el nombre de Isamu.

Aren: eso no importa eres un saiyanjin por eso te llamare como tal. Dijo el saiyan mayor del grupo.

Isamu: está bien... Después de su pequeña conversación los 3 se dirigieron a la sala del tiempo donde ambos kaioshin los pusieron al tanto de la situación.

Aren: entonces están mandándonos a una línea de tiempo que nadie conoce para arreglar una anomalía de la que no tenemos idea de quien la creo?

T.K: básicamente, sí.

Isamu: entonces por qué nosotros? Pregunto Isamu rascando su mejilla derecha.

A.K: la kaioshin del tiempo pensó que sería una buena forma de ponerlos a prueba y ver que tanto han mejorado después de haber entrenado con goku y vegeta.

Aren: entonces pondrán a prueba nuestra habilidades en esta misión? Pregunto aren cruzándose de brazos. Trunks: si básicamente eso.

Isamu: por mi está bien, siempre que haya alguien con quien entrenar Aren ero que tendremos que cambiar en esta línea de tiempo

K.T: ven al chico de cabello verde-señalando el pergamino Aren y Isamu asintieron

K.T: Deben salvarlo, va a morir por un ser que se apoderara de su cuerpo, si ese niño muere la historia de ese línea temporal no se desarrollara bien-dijo preocupada

Aren: Entendido vamos karock-dijo mientas iba en dirección al portal

Isamu: quien murió y te nombro li... Espera... Olvide que eres mayor que yo. dijo siguiendo a su compañero y entrando al portal.

Ya estando en la ciudad donde se dio los cambios de la historia empezaron a buscar al chico de pelo verde conocido como izuku midoriya, durante su búsqueda se toparon con una mujer gigante y aunque Isamu propuso una lucha, fue arrastrado por Aren para seguir con la misión.

Isamu: vamos no me digas que no estabas interesado en un combate?

Aren: primero tenemos que salvar al chico luego nos encargamos de tu combate con esa mujer. Ambos se dirigieron a un grupo de personas en un callejón que parecían estar observando algo

Aren: Que estará pasando hay-dijo con interés-vamos a observar quizás sea otra alteración de la línea temporal Isamu: bien vamos-dijo un poco emocionado

Al acercase vieron una cosa babosa similar a majin buu cuando trata de regenerarse atrapando a un chico rubio, además de eso notaron que el chico que tenían que salvar estaba corriendo directamente a esa cosa y esquivando de manera milagrosa las explosiones que le lanzaba.

Isamu: ese el es chico que debemos proteger - dijo el saiyan más joven del dúo con una mirada seria.

Aren: no te quedes ahí karock tenemos que ayudarle - dijo el mas adulto de los 2 corriendo hacia el chico de pelo verde.

Isamu: la kaioshin del tiempo se pondrá contenta cuando vea que tanto mejoramos - pensó Isamu siguiendo a su compañero

Aren: pues eh incrementado bastante mis técnicas te lo voy a enseñar...-tomo un poco de aire-KAIO-KEN MULTIPLICADO X 10-un aura roja se manifestó en Aren

Isamu: x10? Al fin puedes mantenerte con kaio-ken aumentado mas de 5 veces -dijo Isamu retrocediendo y dejando que su compañero se encargara de todo.

Aren con una gran velocidad logro patear con gran fuerza esa masa gelatinosa después de que había atrapado al chico peli verde.

Aren: karock llevate al chico yo me encargare de esta cosa - dijo con un tanto de molestia en su voz mientras la muchedumbre observaba a alguien acercándose volando

Aren: Ahora quien viene-dijo molesto

?: YO YA ESTOY AQUÍ-pego un gran grito un hombre musculoso y rubio

Isamu: y este quién es? Parece una súper suerte de Broly rubio - dijo refiriéndose al recién llegado.

Aren: pierde te rubio este combate es mío - aren se puso en su posición de batalla mientras izuku recobraba la conciencia y miraba a all might.

Izuku: es all might! - al escuchar ese nombre la muchedumbre empezó a gritar de alegría.

Aren e Isamu: all quien?

Isamu: se supone que es algún tipo de héroe como lo fue gohan? - Pensó Isamu.

Aren:dime all mig, a que vienes, me estoy encargando yo de esto-decía con desprecio

All might bueno vine a salvar el día - dijo el héroe casi gritando.

Isamu: es necesario tener que hablar tan alto? Como sea. Oye Aren, deberíamos dejárselo a él.

All might: sabia decisión joven, dejen todo en las manos del símbolo de la justicia.

Isamu: siento que estoy viendo a el gran saiyaman con la musculatura de broly.

Aren: karock no intervengas - dijo con obvio enojo en su voz.

Isamu: nuestra misión está hecha. Debemos volver al nido del tiempo - le susurro isamu a su compañero

Aren: AHHHHHHHH, está bien vámonos-dijo Aren con fastidio a punto de irse pero...-eh esteroides esto no se quedara así retirándose junto Isamu

En la sala del tiempo ambos fueron felicitados ya que de alguna forma habían restablecido la historia... Aunque con ligeros cambios.

T.K: muy buen trabajo ustedes 2.

Aren e Isamu: gracias kaioshin del tiempo.

A.K: lo han hecho muy bien, sin embargo deben estar listos en caso de que ocurra otro cambio en esta historia.

Aren: entendido

. Isamu: peace of cake.

Trunks: y traten de no cambiarla mucho esta bien.

Isamu: eso tratare.

Aren: y aún así insististe en luchar contra esa mujer - dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Isamu.

Isamu: ... No tengo nada que decir en eso

Aren: TSK...hey Karock, vamos a disputar un combate, no pude hacer nada con esa cosa viscosa-dijo serio y a la ves fastidiado

Isamu: tú eliges el lugar y ahí estaré Aren.

Trunks: me alegra ver que van a entrenarse para la siguiente misión.

A.K: estoy de acuerdo con trunks verlos tan decididos a mejorar me alegra - dijo sonriendo y mirando a ambos saiyans

Aren: vamos a la arena de entrenamiento, hay algo que te quiero enseñar-dijo con orgullo

Isamu: vale-dijo animado

Ambos guerreros se dirigieron a la arena de entrenamiento cerca de la escuela donde entrenaron con sus maestros.

Isamu: sabes entrar aquí me trae recuerdos de cuando fuimos alumnos de goku y vegeta... Creo que terminamos pareciendo nos a ellos de más.

Aren: no digan tonterías y camina sabandija... Tal vez tengas razón

tras llagar y recordar los antiguos momentos, se pusieron cada uno en una esquina de la sala y en sus posiciones de combate

Aren: bien Karock empiezo yo o vas tu?-a un mantenía el tono de orgullo entre sus palabras

Isamu: te daré el honor de ser el primero - dijo poniéndose en guardia y mirando a su amigo.

Aren: bien Kaio-ken x 5- el aura roja se manifestó en Aren y de un momento a otro apareció detrás de Isamu y le dio una patada con su pierna derechas elevándolo, para después aparecer frente de el y asentarle varios golpes en caída-

Isamu se defendió de los golpes que le lanzaba Aren y esquivo el ultimo para aparecer detrás de él y mandarlo dejos de una patada en la cara.

Isamu: como en los viejos tiempos -después de decir eso empezó a lanzar varias ráfagas de ki consecutivas acertando la mayoría

Aren: jejeje eso es lo que tiene-tenía un tono de burla, y de ahí junto sus manos en cima de de su hombro izquierdo mientras un aura morada lo cubría-Galick canon

Isamu: haremos eso eh? Pues bien kaio-ken x 6 - la misma aura roja que cubrió a Aren ahora cubría a Isamu quien junto sus manos frente a él para luego llevarlas al lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Imasu: Ka. Me. Ha. Me...

De repente el ataque de Aren desapareció junto con él, isamu confundido noto un resplandor detrás de el

Aren: Galick Gun-apunto hacia el techo dándole de lleno a isamu

Isamu recibió el ataque por completo sin oportunidad de defenderse sin embargo no dejo de cargar su energía en el kamehameha. Después de que la nube de polvo que creó el ataque de Aren se vio a Isamu con su ropa un tanto dañada aun cargando el kamehameha.

Isamu: Haaaaaaaaaa! -Isamu disparo su kamehameha hacia aren dándole de lleno. Su aura roja desapareció y el empezó a jadea

Aren: Bien hecho, parece que no has perdido la forma, pero no necesitaras mas mas que eso para vencer lo que se te viene encima-Aren cobro la compostura separo sus piernas y puso sus puños a la altura de su abdomen-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-el ki de Aren comenzó a incrementar bastante , Isamu estaba impresionado para después ser cegado con un resplandor y se quedo asombrado el cabello largo de Aren que le llega hasta la espalda paso de negro a amarillo y sus ojos se tornaron verdes

Isamu quedó sorprendido... Su amigo había logrado alcanzar el ssj y no solo eso, lograba sentir el montón de energía que desprendía de su cuerpo.

Isamu: impresionante pero... Aun sigo en pie y no pienso caer fácilmente - dijo tomando una pose más defensiva -

Aren: bien veamos cuanto duras-Aren se tele-transporto hacia Isamu y le dio una secuencia de golpes es su barbilla para después darle una patada acendente y ponerse frente a él y juntar sus mano en su abdomen-Kamehame...ha-el ataque en dirección al suelo impacto de lleno en isamu

Isamu había usado la técnica de la imagen falsa logrando esquivar el kamehameha y preparando un big bang attack logrando darle a Aren para luego darle una serie de puñetazos y patadas terminando con un golpe de viento enviando a Aren lejos de él

Aren: bueno es hora de terminar con esto-se tele transporto al suelo-ahora te voy a enseñar otra cosa-poniéndose en pose de acumular energía grito a los cuatro vientos-KAIO-KEN MULTIPLICADO 5 VECES-el aura roja se manifestó sobre el aura amarilla, y decido acabar con el combate de una vez se tele-transporto en frente de Isamu le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la boca del estomago mandándolo fuera de la cancha

Isamu lograba levantarse de los escombros... Estaba tambaleándose y casi parecía que perdería la conciencia en unos minutos o segundo.

Isamu: veo que has combinado el kaio-ken y ssj... Pero recuerda después de esto tu cuerpo sufrirá consecuencias muy graves... Pero ya que estamos ¡Kaio-ken x20! - forzando aun más su cuerpo Isamu se cubrió en su aura roja y se dirigió a Aren recibiéndolo con una pata y un puñetazo en el abdomen para luego mandarlo a volar y volverlo a lanzar al suelo con fuerza.

Isamu: no estoy seguro si esto servirá pero lo intentare -Isamu separo sus manos llevándolas a los hombros donde se generaron 2 esferas de energía para luego juntarlas frente a el al igual que sus manos-Final

Aren: Demasiado lento-Aren apareció detrás de él-ahora si se acabo aquí-recargo todo su ki en su puño y lo impacto en la cara de isamu mandándolo al suelo creando un gran cráter, Aren bajo y se des transformo

Isamu en el suelo estaba casi noqueado... Pero aun así vio a Aren junto a él.

Isamu: que tal tu cuerpo? Aun no duele

Aren: un poco realmente, siento unos espasmo en mis músculos, creo que es hora de terminar el combate-extendiéndole la mano

Isamu tomo su mano para que Aren lo ayudara a levantarlo, debido al desgaste del cuerpo de Isamu Aren lo llevo cargado de su hombro hasta un lugar donde podrían descansar.

Isamu: esa fue una muy buena lucha.

Aren: me sorprende cuanto forzaste tu cuerpo... Quieres una semilla senzu?

Isamu asintió y su compañero le entrego una que el chico comió y empezó a recuperarse

Aren: bueno ahora te toca a ti obtener el super sayayin-dijo relajado Aren quien estaba recostado de un árbol

Isamu: eso ser difícil... Según se ha dicho es cuando los saiyans de corazón calmado entran en un estado de ira incontrolable... Y nunca he pasado por eso... Y tu -ve a Aren- puedes cuidarte solo así que no tengo por qué preocuparme... La única forma en la que podre alcanzar ese estado es por enojo por herir mi orgullo o por perder a alguien

Aren:-suspiro-bueno si tienes esa mentalidad nunca lo lograras, como crees que lo hice yo eh-dijo con seriedad

Por qué no pudiste pasar del kaio-ke herí tu orgullo cuando llegue a los 20?  
Aren: isamu yo ya manejo el kaio-ken por 10 en estado base sin problemas, y utilice el 5 con el super sayayin por que aun no lo domino bien

Entonces como te volviste ssj. Fue en una misión?

Aren: te voy a ser sincero, fue por desesperación-dijo con una cara seria igual que su tono

Isamu: explicate -dijo encarando a su amigo con curiosidad

Aren: desesperación por el miedo no ser unos sayayins dignos, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, no quería decepcionar a goku y vegeta quería servir para algo si algo llagara a pasar y hay sucedió

Isamu: Ya veo... Te volviste ssj de la misma forma que gohan según lo que nos contó... Me pregunto cuándo podre alcanzar el ssj

Aren: no se pero, espero que sea pronto...para ver si esta vez ganas un combate-sonrió y de ahí se fue al bosque a volver a entrenar su cuerpo

Isamu: bien -suspiro y empezó a concentrarse- kaio-ken x20! -con el kaio-ken activado Isamu se decidió a fortalecer su resistencia y ya que aun tenía el zenkai ganar algo de fuerza por el desgaste que sufriera su cuerpo


End file.
